


Hard With You

by what_is_a_social_life



Series: After It All [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chrismukkah, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Non-Chronological, Post-Finale, Wordcount: 100, per chapter anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: Quinn and Puck, after it all.





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> On fanfiction.net, I posted all of my "after it all" fics in one story. However, if I did that here, there'd be so many tags, so I decided to split it up. These are the Quick ones, some of my favorite chapters. Enjoy.
> 
> Happy back to school fellow Americans! I hope you all have good years with as little anxiety as possible!

“Beth!” Puck yells up the stairs. He scoops the last pancake out of the pan and sets it on the plate, bringing both of them to the table.

“She’ll be down in a second,” Quinn says, kissing him. “Calm down.”

“This is the first year we’ve had her on the first day of school, it’s a big deal, and I just want everything-”

“To be perfect? It shows,” she laughs. Beth bursts into the room, grinning widely. “It’s our little third grader!”

“Pancakes!”

At school, she gives them a hug and promises to call from Shelby’s tonight.

It was perfect.


	2. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career Day for Beth is by far the best day of the year.

“Hi guys!” Puck called as he, Quinn, and Shelby walked up to the front of Beth’s classroom. “I’m Beth’s dad, and these are her moms.”

“Beth has two moms  _ and _ a dad?”

“Yeah, I do!” Beth said angrily, “And they’re way better than your parents! My dad’s in the Air Force, and Mommy runs a Broadway daycare, and Mama is an actress! And Rachel Berry is my sister!”

No one believed her, and Puck and Quinn weren’t surprised when she got into a fight and was sent to the principal’s office.

“Your daughter,” Quinn had laughed.

Puck was not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and come hang with me on Tumblr at yetanotheremptypage


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Quick missed the 2020 Tonys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to say this in chapter one, so...  
> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Glee in anyway, shape, or form.

“You don’t feel bad for missing the party at Rachel and Jesse’s apartment?”

“Quinn, it’s our honeymoon. We should be allowed to do as we please.”

“Everyone’s going to be there.”

“Quinn,” Puck groaned, planting a quick peck on her lips, “I’m being deployed in two weeks for a month and a half, and the day I get back you start filming that movie with Artie for three months. We’ll watch the awards together at the hotel, okay? We didn’t know she would be nominated when we made plans to get married the week before the Tonys, alright?”

“Alright, fine.”


	4. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell a lot about a soldier by their daily routine.

You could tell a lot about the soldier by their routines.

Puckerman’s ritual was always strange and had everyone watching out of the corner of their eye.

He would pull out a photo album, one that he was constantly adding to whenever Quinn sent him pictures of toothless Hudson or award-winning Beth or smiling Lucy. He would hum a song that was popular once upon a time as he did so, and sometimes it looked like he was dancing to it.

And every morning, he attached a pin that looked like a treble clef to the inside of his fatigues.


	5. Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’ve been here before. The hospital room, the screaming. There’s something different about this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Glee.

They’ve been here before. The hospital room, the screaming. There’s something different about this time. Maybe it’s because they’re both prepared for it this time, so it’s not as terrifying as it had been when they were sixteen.

Or maybe it’s this time, they know without a doubt that their child is coming home with them, that they won’t have to share them with anyone else.

“What’s his name?” their daughter asks as she cradles her new brother for the first time.

“Hudson,” Quinn murmurs, pulling the cloth-like white hospital blanket out of his little red face, “Hudson William Puckerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over on Tumblr as yetanotheremptypage. Come say hi!


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth reflects on co-parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Glee or FOX.

On days she spends with the Puckermans, Beth sometimes wishes that Puck and Quinn never gave her up, that she was a part of their after-dinner musical events every night, not just some, and that Quinn had practiced gymnastics with her on their trampoline out back every day after school.

But there are other days, like when she and Shelby are talking and laughing on the subway together as Shelby heads to the theater for a day of auditions or rehearsals and Beth to school and then cheerleading or glee, that she is oh-so-very glad Shelby is her mom, too.


	7. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ryan Seacrest one is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who subscribes/bookmarks/comments/leaves kudos! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.

When Quinn gets her first big paycheck, she gets her Ryan Seacrest tattoo removed. Puck tells her she doesn’t have to, because he loves her no matter what, but Quinn is resolute.

It’s not the last.

After Hudson is born, Quinn goes to the tattoo parlor and returns with two new tattoos. Beth’s name adorns her ribcage-- a way to keep Beth close even when she’s with Shelby, she says-- and Hudson’s name below her left wrist. Lucy goes on the right wrist when she’s born.

It stops her from ever having topless scenes on camera, but Puck’s not complaining.


	8. Diamond's Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween for the Puckermans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments/leaves kudos/subscribes/bookmarks. They all make me so happy; you have no idea!
> 
> I meant to post this on/around Halloween, but I'm an idiot and I forgot. Here it is for you now.

Puck’s proposal is completely and utterly spontaneous, but he absolutely loves how the scene plays out.

Shelby starts auditioning for shows again after he and Quinn move to Manhattan. She happens to get into a show that performs Halloween night, so Quinn and Puck take Beth trick-or-treating.

Beth is dressed up like a cheerleader and she falls and scratches her knee. As Quinn takes care of her, Puck blurts out, “Marry me.”

He doesn’t have a ring, so Beth gives him a Ring-Pop from her bag.

It may not be a diamond, but it looks damn good on her finger.


	9. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is insane, so they take a minute to just be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies.

They live a pretty insane life. A military officer and an actress, juggling three kids and busy schedules all around.

It's why she loves nights like this. They're both home, Beth's babysitting Hudson and Lucy, and they're just a normal married couple sharing a date night at their favorite restaurant.

Well, she gets asked for an autograph three times and one person tries to slyly take a picture of them, but the rest is normal. Puck smiles at her.

"I love you," she says. God, it wouldn't matter whether they were normal or not if he was by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments/subscribes/leaves kudos/bookmarks! They all make me so happy; you have no idea. If you ever wanna talk some more, I'm on Tumblr as yetanotheremptypage. Feel free to drop by!


	10. Midnight Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Quinn, midnight, and the biggest decision of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments/subscribes/bookmarks/leaves kudos! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.

“Do you want to have kids? Together?” Puck asked late one night, when they were both supposed to be asleep but neither was. She gave him a strange look, and he hoped it wasn’t because he was asking before they were even engaged.

“Of course, but I know you had your vasectomy before junior year-”

“That doesn’t-”

“I know there’s a lot of options, Puck, so don’t bring that up. So I guess the real question is do you want to have kids together, or  _ do you want to have kids together? _ ”

They start looking into things the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as yetanotheremptypage. Come say hi!


	11. Chrismukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's favorite holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's March but I really love this chapter so... Enjoy!

Every December 1, without fail, Beth gets an advent calendar in the mail from Judy that she hangs up above her desk. She takes her menorah out that afternoon and sets it right beneath it.

She always spends one night of Hanukkah with Quinn, Puck, Hudson, and Lucy. She spends Christmas Eve day with them, and goes to a service that night and sits with them and Shelby, who takes her home. She spends Christmas morning with her then goes back to them after brunch for dinner and more presents.

She decided long ago that Chrismukkah is the best holiday.


	12. Weekly Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting requires coordination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not the owner of Glee.

“I’ve got an audition at three on Monday, so I’ll need you to pick up the kids.”

“Okay. Beth’s Father-Daughter dance is Friday night, and Shelby says to pick her up at six.”

“I’ll take the kids, then.”

“When’s Lucy’s dentist appointment again?”

“Wednesday at nine, and she’ll want you to get her lunch afterwards, and since I’ve got that interview so you’ll have to take her and do carpool. Speaking of lunch, can you do the grocery run this weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll need to do carpool tomorrow, too.”

“Why?”

“Because you just got back from the Middle East, idiot.”


	13. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, all grown up.

He glances at the girl next to him: twinkling eyes, huge smile, rosy cheeks. He hadn’t seen the dress before now, but it sure is stunning on her.

“You ready, Beth?” he asks.

“Bring it on, Dad,” she replies.

The doors open and she clings to his arm. Her groom is speechless, the maid of honor holds her half-sister’s vows in her hands, and her half-brother looks close to tears.

Quinn and Shelby are sobbing in the front row, and when asked, “Who gives this woman?” Puck, although internally crying himself, doesn’t hesitate to say, “Her mothers and I do.”


	14. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless nights in the Puckerman household.

Quinn tossed in bed again. After another kick landed right on her bladder, she stood up and went to pee-- again.

When she came back, Puck was sitting up in bed, and she curled into him, letting him trace patterns across her bump.

“Come on, little guy, your mommy wants to sleep,” he whispered quietly. Quinn sighed as he kicked again. “One sec.”

He left and came back with his guitar, and began to quietly sing  _ Somewhere Over The Rainbow. _ It took until about halfway through the song, but the baby had stopped, and she’d passed out on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my new Quick story, "Every Right Thing (Will Find Its Right Place)" which serves as a bit of a prequel to this.


End file.
